Halloween in Seireitei
by rolf-hitsugaya
Summary: This year, Halloween is celebrated in Seireitei and Hitsugaya wants to dress up, but risk his pride. However, Hinamori encourages him to participate and does so. How will Halloween be?Hitsuhina. Two shot. Happy Halloween! I don't celebrate it, sad, huh?
1. 24 hours to the final day

Well, this is your Halloween special, and to everyone there, happy Halloween. Well, it will be Halloween in my country, the U.S, maybe a bit early, but heck. The story must go on. As for the drawings, due to some shit occurring, it will not be posted on Halloween. It will be posted at a later date, I'm sorry. Well, time to start the witching hour, so Here I go... And yes, I won't be going out. Reason, people that I know, don't celebrate Halloween by going out as your favourite characters. I feel sad. Sometimes I wish I lived in US...

Me no own bleach. Kubo own bleach.

* * *

"Taicho!" the ginger haired woman dashed through the halls.

"Oh, man..." he grumbled.

"Taicho! How do you like my new outfit!!" as she showed off her low cut witch dress.

"No comment." as he signed the next sheet of paper.

"C'mon Taicho! Do you even know what tomorrow is?" as she sat down on the couch, grabbing a bottle of sake, and started drinking.

"Yes, Matsumoto. It's Halloween."

"How'd ya know?" she asked as she got up and placed the bottle on the coffee table in front of her.

"Well, Kurosaki told me such a thing a long time ago, and once on a mission, it was Halloween, and somehow, there were many hollows there." as Hitsugaya placed his pen in a case and got off his seat.

"Oh..." she mumbled.

"Matsumoto, please take a seat on my chair."

"Why? Actually, how harmful can it get?" she got up, strolled to the chair, and took a seat.

"Okay, I sat down. Now to get out.... Hey, what's this!" as she struggled to get free.

"Bakudo spell 94. Only people who are captain level can break it." Hitsugaya walked out.

"You're still a fuku-taicho, right, Matsumoto." he flashed a grin and closed the door.

"Me and my smart brain." she sighed as she took the pen and did her work.

* * *

Meanwhile, our beloved captain was walking down the divisions in seireitei. Many were discussing about the party that was to be held at Sokyoku Hill. They were all discussing various stuff like trick or treat, and who they'll be dressing as.

"I want to dress as Cecil Harvey from Final Fantasy!" one exclaimed.

"I want to be Sherlock Holmes!" another said.

"I want to be Roxas from Kingdom Hearts!"

"Link from Legend of Zelda!"

"Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara! Which transformation, well I don't quite know..."

"I want to be barney!" his friends all stared at him.

"What! It can scare people man!" the others then smiled and giggled.

"I want to be Ganju Shiba!!" one cried out. The others laughed. Hitsugaya let out a small one. He wanted to be childish again. He wanted to lose the serious man inside for a while. He remembered the last time he dressed up, with Hinamori when young. She dressed as a school teacher, while he dressed as a hollow, which he used to scare Hinamori till she wet her bed once. He laughed at his memory. He, however, snapped out of it, when he heard someone mention his name.

"Hey, do you think Hitsugaya Toshiro will dress up?"

"Nah, he'll probably do paperwork..."

'Why those...' he cursed.

"Oh, come on, he's a fun guy!" as a voice of nostalgia rang through his ears. He looked up and saw Hinamori, now captain of the 5th division, walking to her subordinates.

"I said, Hitsugaya-taicho isn't a serious man. He can be a kid, like this. SHIRO-CHAN!!!'' she cried.

"What do you want Bed-wetter Momo!!" he ran out of his hiding spot and lashed at her.

"Geez, chill Shiro-chan. Well, I hope to see you tomorrow at the party." as she waved at him. "Bye!"

He turned away and walked towards his room. He thought of how Hinamori warmed his heart, somehow. That cold serious feeling was gone. Now, it was a playful attitude. He opened the cupboard, and looked at an outfit.

"Definitely this." as he changed and tucked into bed.

* * *

Well, I got bored, and so, this is a two shot. Yes, in anticipation to Halloween. Sorry for the short chapter, I guess I'm seeing too many short people.

Oh, and on Bleach chapter 380, FINALLY A BLOODY MEDIC IS GOING TO KARAKURA!!! That is what soul society has been missing. Not a guy with bankai, they need people to heal. At least send Unohana and another lowly healer, and send Isane and Iemura to Karakura. Dumb Yamamoto. Oh, I fell in love with a new pairing. People know that my 4 favourite is Hitsuhina, Ichiruki, Ginran and YourichixUrahara, well my new one is.... AizenxDEATH!!! Yes, I love this pairing!!!

Oh well, as I did with my other stories, I added a preview of a story that I'm gonna release after Halloween. The ideas are all processed in my head, and so here goes... it differs from the rest, ya?Pm me if you think you know what the story is about.

**PREVIEW**

_"Remember what I said Rukia. No sex with boys while in ****." the stoic brother warned._

_"No way Nii-sama, you're gonna be there too right?"_

_"But I'm in charge of something. I can't look after you all the time. The three most reliable people I can depend on to take care of you are Ichigo, Hitsugaya and Renji. Ichigo is a nuisance, Renji's a fuckward, and Hitsugaya won't be that free."_

_"Why Nii-sama?"_

_"Fangirls. Trust me, I know." as they reached the place and placed their bags down._

See ya guys and girls!!


	2. Trick, treat, or love?

Well, as I have promised, This is CHAPTER TWO! Well, it's time to end this story. Well, I'll be spending Halloween drawing, and when it's your turn in US, I will be listening to your experiences. Well, ALL I'M GONNA DO IS BUY 10 BAGS OF SWEETS AND TRICK OR TREAT MYSELF! If I trick or treat in Singapore, people will think I'm mad, or give me those chinese, bitter sweets. YUCK. Also, If I were to dress up, people will call the mental Institute already "Help! Mad 14 year old on the loose, wearing a japanese outfit with the number 10 on the back."

Anyway... thks to the ever reviewing feronia. wings, who's happy I joined her army, Momo- Toshiro, bandgeek9 and AnimeLurver4everandevr. Seasons greeting guys! Have fun, unlike the poor me. *SOBS*  
Me no own bleach. I cant take it anymore!! I cant write this anymore! Its obvious!

* * *

The next day arrived. The sun shone gracefully. The soft gaze of the light rays awakened the prodigy. He looked at the clock. '8 O'clock'. It read. He stretched himself, got out of bed, took a glimpse at his clothing, and headed out for a captain meeting. He had to go, and later at around noon time, they can trick and treat until 6pm, where the real party starts. Hitsugaya draped his haori over him, and grabbed a cup of watermelon juice in the fridge, and then left, for his meeting.

Meanwhile, Hinamori got up too. She looked at her outfit. The sunlight made the accessories on it glow with might. She looked at the footwear she was going to wear later. She remembered Matsumoto's words _"Impress Taicho.'' _She soon got changed, and headed for the meeting.

After the meeting, which consisted of a mixture of last minute planning, wardrobe mishaps and seasons greetings from Yamamoto Sou-taicho, Hitsugaya finally got back to his room. he laid on it, wanting a bit of a rest, until around 1pm, where he'll go trick or treating with the others. It was 12 noon. He set his alarm at the designated time, and snoozed.

Hinamori, however, did not stop and take a break. She really wanted to impress Hitsugaya, so she went into Matsumoto's room and asked for advice. Matsumoto handed over a box filled of assorted girl stuff, and Hinamori simply smiled. _'I love halloween.'_

* * *

Finally, after much procrastination, Rolf-Hitsugaya has started writing the main story. He typed and posted the story. This is how it went.

Toshiro finally got out of bed and started to change. He slipped his red contacts on, donned a fang, wore a white long sleeved shirt and a vest, a black cape with red highlights, black dress pants and his black shoes. He polished it, to make it look extra nice, until a *Ding Dong* sounded. He took a basket of sweets and opened the door. Three shinigamis stood there.

"Trick or treat!"

"Nah, take this." as he threw the basket on them. All the young ones ran and caused a commotion at his door step. They were pulling each other's hair. Hitsugaya just sighed as he locked his room, and with his bags in tow, headed for their meeting place.

There was no need to wait upon reaching there, as he was the last to arrive. Almost every captain, lieutenant were there, with some exceptions.

Soi Fon was dressed in a rather tight fitting outfit.

"What's that, Soi Fon." Hitsugaya spoke.

"A catsuit, duh!"

"Oh..."

Omaeda was dressed up as a boomer from Left4dead(AN: I don't play it, PPL tell me about the boomer.)

A ghostly figure crept up to the crowd.

"Boo." no one startled.

"I guess I wasn't scary, huh?" Kira mumbled as he took off the hood of his grim reaper outfit.

Unohana came as a nurse, Isane came along as a school teacher.

Byakuya was dressed in a purple outfit, which had green spots all over. Hitsugaya couldn't contain his laughter. So couldn't the rest.

"Why are you barney?" Ichigo asked.

"Keep quiet Kurosaki Ichigo. Take pride in knowing that you can insult me on Halloween."

"Sure, Byakuya." Ichigo groaned.

Renji was dressed as Frankenstein, and he looked like a red haired one.

"It shows off my tattoos." referring to his unbuttoned shirt.

Iba came in a black suit, black tie, a white shirt, black pants.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Men in Black." Iba responded coolly.

"And now, presenting..." Shunsui said as he started the drum roll. He was dress in an astronaut suit, which presenting a skimpily dressed woman, whose cleavage could be shown, he dress as short as half her thighs.

"Nanao-chan!" as the blushed face erupted and she sent a smack to Kyouraku.

"Urgh..." Hitsugaya whined. "So Hisagi, what are you?"

"Can't you see? I'm Ash Kectum, from Pallet Town! Go Pikachu!" as Hisagi came in a cap, a black t-shirt in a jacket, jeans and sneakers.

"Umm... don't you think you're a bit too old..."

"You're never too old to do anything!" Matsumoto shocked Hitsugaya from the back.

"BAKA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he twitched and lashed at her.

"Well, to scare you." as Matsumoto came in a low cut witch outfit which her boobs bulged out from. Her shirt was skimpy and short, and she wore black boots.

"Are you a porn actress or a witch?"Which earned him a slap.

"RAH!!! HAAH, YER MIGHTIES! I HAVE COM' TO STEAL YER' TREASURES, AND KILL ALL YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!!!" Kenpachi strode in, wearing a pirate suit. On his back was Yachiru, as Cat girl, and Ikkaku as a shaolin monk. Yumichika completed the group, cross dressing....

"Well, what the hell Yumichika." Ichigo spoke.

"Ain't it beautiful?" all sighed.

"Oh, you simpletons, can't you guys be more well-mannered and less stupid?" Mayuri walked up, with an oni mask, while Nemu dressed as a zombie.

"Ah, don't be a party popper, Kurosutchi Taicho." as Ukitake patted his back. He wore mummy wraps all over his body. Rukia was accompanying him, dressed as Chappy.

"Well, Ichigo, stop laughing! You're dressed as a samurai, but that doesn't mean it gives you the ability to laugh at me!" burst Rukia.

"Heheh... Where Momo?" Ichigo spoke up. Hitsugaya noticed it too. She was missing. Well, not anymore...

"Oh, sorry I'm late!" Hinamori exclaimed. All turned and gasped. Hitsugaya wondered why. Now he knew...

"Who...a-are you d-d-dres-sed a-s?" he stammered. He didn't know what to say.

"Hinamori.'' Hinamori replied.

"What." Hitsugaya sweat dropped. "Yourself?"

"Oh, sorry, no, I'm dressed as Hinamori Amu from Shugo Chara. This is her transformation, Amulet Angel."

Hitsugaya stood there fazed. He never had seen Hinamori that beautiful and innocent before... actually, not so innocent after all. Her cleavage could be shown, her white and pink dress was as skimpy as Matsumoto, and he back was exposed. He legs were shown off by the white heels she wore. Well, we all could guess who suggested this idea to her.

"I don't remember her outfit being scandalous." Hitsugaya lamented.

"Erm..." she hesitated.

"Oh, well, let's go trick or treating!" Yachiru exclaimed as she ran from house to house. The others followed.

* * *

Well, soon, it was 6pm, and finally the crowd gathered at Sokyoku Hill. Hinamori took a fruit punch and handed another to Hitsugaya. There was music, dancing and lots of food spread on the table. Omaeda chugged for all the food as usual, while Iba, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Kira and Hisagi flew for the sake.

"Hey, Hinamori... You look... great today... no beautiful..." Hitsugaya stammered.

"Yea, you look charming..." she replied.

"Hey, I have to tell you something..." he was about to say it.

"Yes, Shiro-chan?" she looked up with those puppy dog eyes.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, bed-wetter!" he rebuked.

"Oh... so that what... you wanted to say... huh?" she looked down, clutching her glass.

"Ah, no! I mean... I..."

"BOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" and the two jumped.

"EEEPPP!!!!" she squeaked.

"WHA! HOLY CRAP!" he cursed.

"Haha, you should have seen your faces..." Matsumoto laughed her ass off. When she stopped laughing however, she noticed two red-hot faces.

"Soten Ni Zase..."

"Hajike..."

"Ah!!!!" as she tried to scurry, but guess what happened.... Big explosion, and she took off like Team Rocket. No one managed to see this though, and they just continued.

* * *

"Shiro-chan." she called.

"Bed-wetter."

"Shiro-chan Shiro-chan Shiro-chan." She playfully called his name. This pissed him big time, and he grabbed her wrists and held her on a rock. No one saw this. No one was in the vincinity. So, this was perfect for Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Do you know, what vampires crave for?" he asked, playfully.

"Garlic?" she asked innocently.

"No, dumbbell." he tightened the grip on her. "It's the blood, from her neck..."

"No, Shiro-chan, you-uh..." before she could finish, he already had attacked her neck, sucking it, biting a bit of her flesh as a method of teasing, and licked the area. Hinamori moaned helplessly as he gave her the 'vampire treatment' aka Hickey.

"G-go away Shi-MHHMM!" she wanted to fight back, but hitsugaya left her neck and thrashed his lips onto hers. Her mouth was still open from the shock, and Hitsugaya took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for a while, until they broke off for air.

"*Huff* Shiro...channn..." she whimpered.

"Yes..." he replied.

"I..."

"Let me say it first. I love you. Do you love me?"

"Yes." she said with a smile as they hugged each other.

"Let's stay together like this, okay Bed-wetter?"

"Sure, Shiro-chan..."

"BOOOOOO!!!" and they were shocked to the core.

"MAT-SU-MOTO!!!"

* * *

I am really, Kinda, disappointed with the finish of this story. I wanted a more interesting one, and came up with a more boring one instead.

Well, thks for reading. Happy Halloween. At least you US people get to enjoy it. Singaporeans, well I'm sulking at home, stuffing tons of sweets down my throat.

Or, if you would like to, come and comfort me by PM ME!

But seriously, comfort me. I am lonely. Or tell me your adventures as whatever you're gonna be.

The final preview for my story that's soon to come up.

**Preview**

_"Matsumoto, you can't bring sake to ****, you know." Hitsugaya said._

_"I know, that's why, I'm sneaking it." she said cheerfully._

_"Hell butterfly, tell Yamamoto Sou-taicho that Matsumoto Fuku-taicho is smuggling sake." as the butterfly flew off._

_"NO!!!! MY HOPES!!! MY DREAMS!!! MY SAKE!!!!" as she sniffled._


End file.
